Washington State University
by TheDasterlyDuo
Summary: Bella, Emmett, and Jasper are siblings. What happens when they get new roommates? What happens when they are Edward, Alice, and Rosalie Mason? Will there be love? Read to find out! T for slight language.


**Hello Lovely Readers!**

**I know I said that I would update Isabella Volturi, but as I was typing a new chapter, I was hit with another story idea. I started the beginning of this story, and didn't stop until I had written eight pages. I hope you like this new story. Read it and Review!**

**Without further ado, here is the first chapter of Washington State University!**

****************************************************************************

"And there goes the game! Washington State's quarter back Emmett Cullen puts the game in the bag with the winning touchdown!" The rest of the announcer's voice was drowned out as the crowd exploded around me. My brother, Jasper, and I being the loudest by far. Emmett searched for us in the stands, and smiled his victory smile when he found us.

We stayed clapping and cheering for the team until they left the field. Jasper and I went to go wait for Emmett in front of the locker room, as was tradition.

He came out shortly after we arrived. I ran up to him and threw my arms around my eldest brother's neck. Emmett picked me up from the ground and spun me around a few times. Once my feet were safely on the floor, Jasper clapped him on the back. "Congrats man."

"Thanks. Now who's ready to really celebrate? Jasper, you are treating myself and Bella to Applebee's! Now get your skinny, white, as-rses in the jeep!" I smiled at Emmett as Jasper snickered beside me.

"That was a close one Em, fifty dollars per word. You already owe me two hundred from this morning." I said smiling devilishly at my brother.

"Bella I explained to you, I stubbed my toe on the table leg. A few choice words popped out. How's that my fault?" Emmett asked exasperated.

"It's betting week, I chose the bet, the stakes, and the prize. You naively chose to accept. Now one day later you owe me two hundred bucks." I explained for what felt like the hundredth time.

Emmett opened his mouth to say something, but Jasper beat him to it, "Are you girls done and we can go to the restaurant?"

"Heck yes! Let's get going! I'm starving and could probably eat a few thousand cows!" Emmett grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the jeep; I grabbed Jaspers hand and pulled him along with me.

"Oh man," Jasper groaned. "I can already feel my wallet hurting." I laughed as I was helped into the monster truck.

************************************************************************

We got to the restaurant a little later than normal due to all the traffic. There was a line to get seated, but Emmett walked up to the hosts stand. "Hey… Jeremy. I'm Emmett. Can you seat me and my siblings?" He said pointing at me and Jasper, over leaning against a wall.

"Sorry man, we're booked. I can put your name in though." Jeremy said. I walked over and threw my arm around Emmett's waist. His arm casually draped over my shoulders.

"Hello, Jeremy is it?" The boy nodded and I continued. "Could you get Sylvia? Our parents were friends with her, and we would like to catch up while we wait." I smiled sweetly at the boy and he rushed off to fetch Sylvia McCarty, my father's friend from high school.

"What is the problem Jeremy? You said a customer wanted to see me. Well where are they?" Emmett cleared his throat, and little old Sylvia turned around. "Bella! Emmett! Jasper! My children! How are you?" I gave Sylvia a hug and a kiss on the cheek as did my brothers. "Lets get you seated and then we'll talk." She grabbed a few menus and started to walk away.

"Ma'am? There are no empty tables." Jeremy said nervously.

"Nonsense there is always tables open for the Cullen children." With that she continued to where our table was in the small restaurant. I laughed, flung my arm around Emmett and moved to follow Sylvia.

We reached our table and Jasper sat on one side of the booth and Emmett and I on the other. The wall next to our table was covered in memorabilia of our parents. Esme Cullen, the famous tennis player, and Carlisle Cullen, the world renowned doctor. Or as I like to call them: Mom and Dad.

Sylvia took our orders. "I'll be back soon with your food." Emmett and Jasper jumped into a play-by-play recount of the game. I tuned them out as I always do after games, and let my eyes wander. There was an elderly couple staring into each others eyes with so much intensity and love. I had to avert my gaze because they were having such a private moment. My eyes fell onto the bar where many college kids were shouting and laughing about the game. I cracked a smile.

My eyes then found an outstanding green colored gaze. The green gems quickly looked away, as if caught staring. I scoffed, like anyone would be staring at me. The eyes belonged to a man with auburn hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through. 'Wait a minuet! Run your fingers through? Bella you haven't even met him!' I scolded myself. He had two gorgeous ladies with him. One was very petite with short spiky black hair and golden eyes. The other was taller with long blonde hair, the same golden eyes, and a model's dream body. The man was sporting a Washington State sweatshirt, whereas the ladies were wearing similar shirts with a Chicago school logo on them.

"Bells. Bella. ISABELLA CULLEN!" I turned to see Emmett and jasper looking at me curiously.

"What do you want Emmet? Is there a reason to be yelling my name out in a crowded place?" I asked annoyed.

"Look Bells, I tried getting your attention before, you were thinking about something pretty hard, so I had to pull out all the stops." Emmett said with a grin. "Okay. So we want your opinion on the movie for tonight. Monty Python and the Holy Grail or… Spaceballs!" He said excited.

I looked at him and then Jasper and said, "Those movies are some of the most stupid movies ever made."

"Yes but Bella, sometimes you have to laugh at the stupid things people do." Jasper said. I didn't say another word, merely pointed at Emmett. Jasper started laughing.

Emmett looked offended though. "Bells! You think I do stupid things?" I raised one eyebrow. "Okay there was that one time with the eggs, and the next on spirit day, another with your underwear, and Halloween. Okay, okay! So I do some stupid things!" I continued to just stare at him. "Stop it! Bella the whole talking without saying a word is freaking me out!" That sent Jasper over the edge.

"It's called body language Emmett! You don't have to say a word." The three at the other table started to laugh. My brothers and I turned to look at them.

"Sorry. We couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I'm Alice Mason, my sister Rosalie, and my brother Edward." The pixie like one said.

"There's no problem. I'm sure the whole restaurant heard the conversation. I'm Bella Cullen, as I'm sure you've heard because my brother decided to yell my name as well. This is Emmett, the loud mouth. And this is Jasper. Do you guys go to WSU?" I asked.

"Not yet. We just transferred there. Edward and I are juniors, and Rosalie is a senior. What school do you go to?"

"The same. Emmett and Jasper are seniors, and I'm a junior. What are you majoring in?" I asked.

"Edward is majoring as a music teacher, Rosalie is majoring as a mechanic, and I'm going into the fashion tech program. What about you three, what are you going to be majoring in?" Alice asked.

"Jasper is a drama major, I'm going to be an English teacher, and Emmett is going to be a professional athlete." I said smiling at Emmett.

"Wow. That's impressive, where are you living right now Bella?" Alice asked.

"We live in Meyer hall, it's the only co-ed building." I said.

"That's wonderful! We are moving into Meyer hall on Monday."

"I'm in room 109, and my brothers are across the hall in room 110. We both are getting new roommates on Monday though." I said. Alice started bouncing up and down clapping her hands. I eyed her cautiously.

"Well that's one less introduction you'll have to make. Alice and I are moving into room 109 on Monday." Rosalie said smiling. "And I think Edward is moving into room 110." He nodded

My cell phone went off. The song Dirty Little Secret started playing. I smiled. "Excuse me," I said. I flipped open the phone. "Jake! How are you? I feel like it's been years!"

"Hey Bells. It's only been five days." The gruff voice of my boyfriend told me.

"Five days! That's it? Gosh, that's not long enough!" I laughed.

"Fine then I'll wait another twenty days to come back!" Jake said.

"I'm kidding! Of course I miss you! We won the game. Jasper's treating today…"

"Tell Emmett to get me an extra large dessert. Give Jasper a taste of his own medicine." I laughed.

"Okay I'll tell him." I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Emmett, Jake wants me to tell you to get an extra large dessert for him." Emmett laughed and took my phone.

"Will do man."

"What! Emmett give me the phone!" Emmett handed it over laughing. "Jacob what the hell? How could you? I thought we were close… No shit! Okay, see you soon, bye man." Jasper handed me back my phone.

"Thanks Jake! You just won me one hundred dollars from Jasper." I laughed.

"I love you, and will see you in five days. Bye Bells." Jake said.

"Love you too. See you, bye." I hung up, and Emmett started laughing hysterically.

"You owe Bells money! And me! I love Jake!" Emmett started laughing harder.

"Why does Jasper owe you money Em?" I asked confused.

"He bet that he wouldn't owe you any money by the end of the week. So now I have a hundred bucks." I laughed and slapped high fives with my brother.

"Well, we better get going; Monty Python is calling my name!" Jasper said getting up. "It was nice meeting y'all." He said to the other table.

"See you later." Emmett said, looking for Sylvia to give her a bear hug.

"See you Monday!" With that I walked out of the restaurant and to the jeep.

************************************************************************

Monday morning came sooner than expected. I had stayed over at Em's and Jasper's dorm, it was our last night on our own, so we decided to hang out. I was woken up by a loud knocking on the door. Sleepily I pushed myself off the 'sac' and made my way to the door. Dodging soda cans, empty chip containers, and limbs. "Hello?" I asked opening the door.

"Hello. I'm Edward Mason." I was met with a velvet voice that matched the Greek god I had before me. "I think that you were expecting me. Unless I have the wrong room. I was expecting the Cullen brothers." I held up my hand to get him to stop.

"You have the correct room. Come in, come in. Ignore the mess. I'll wake my brothers up. I think we met at Applebee's the other night." I said making my way over to Emmett. "You have two sisters Amy and Rosalind?"

"Yes, my sisters _Alice_ and _Rosalie_ will be at your room in an hour. I didn't have a key, so I decided to come early to get a copy of one of theirs." He said gesturing to my brothers.

I smiled, "You might want to cover your ears."

He scoffed, "My sister could make a man in Antarctica cover his ears with how loud she can get. I think I'm safe."

"Suite yourself." I sucked in a huge breath, "EMMETT MICHAEL CULLEN! Help me! Jasper's threatening me with the chocolate death!" I screeched. Emmett leaped up.

"Don't worry Bella! Jasper's chocolate death cannot hurt you if I'm around." Emmett had grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I was shaking with laughter. Jasper had gotten up when I was talking to Edward. He was now standing in the kitchen making chocolate milk, shaking his head at us.

Emmett turned and saw Edward standing by the door. He put me down, on a soda can, which rolled. So, he had to catch me. "Can we help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Edward Mason. You're new roommate. I had forgotten my key, so I decided to catch you before you left for class." He said walking further into the room.

"Oh, okay cool. I'm Emmett, he's Jasper, and this is my sister Bella." He looked at me. "You should get ready for your own roommates Bells." I nodded and gave him a hug. I did the same to Jasper.

"It was nice seeing you again Edward. I'll see you later tonight for your tour." He gave me a weird look. "Emmett, Jasper, and I are the welcoming committee for Meyer hall." I made my way across the hall to my dorm only to find that the door was open.

I walked and saw…boxes, lots and lots of boxes. "Oh good, your home!"


End file.
